Photosensitive compositions containing, as a binder polymer, various functionalized polyurethanes or functionalized polyesters as binder polymers are conventionally used as visible image forming materials or planographic printing plate materials. In the art related to the image forming materials, positive type photosensitive compositions formed by using functionalized polyurethanes or polyesters (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-177533), and negative type photosensitive resin compositions (see, for example, JP-A No. H11-352691) have been suggested, and it has been disclosed that both high durability and high developability are achieved by using these photosensitive compositions in the formation of recording layers of planographic printing plate precursors.
In regard to visible image forming materials or planographic printing plate materials, chemical resistance and solvent resistance of recording layers are also desired properties, in addition to high durability and high developability.
However, a number of polyurethanes or polyesters are compounds having high solvent solubility that is attributable to the respective molecular structures, and there is room for an improvement in solvent resistance. A means for introducing a functional group having strong cohesive force into a polymer compound for the purpose of enhancing solvent resistance and the like can be contemplated. However, since there is a case in which developability is deteriorated as a result of an increase in cohesive force, it is a current situation that there is a demand for a binder polymer which is useful for a photosensitive composition and which forms a recording layer having improved durability or solvent resistance without deteriorating developability.
Attempts have been made to introduce various functional groups in order to impart functionality to polymer compounds such as polyurethanes and polyesters (see, for example, JP-A Nos. H10-260530, 2005-250258, and 2009-86321).